Making Me Mortal
by colferdreaam
Summary: Kurt was bitten on May 26th 1871 and the first time he killed an innocent person was on May 28th 1888. From then onwards, Kurt went out every night to the closest club to his house and found person after person to feed on. 126 years later, and the routine was still the same. However, on the 19th of May 2014 - the routine changed. Vampire!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, uh...yeah. This is obviously different to all of my other stories, so if you're somebody whose read all/most/some of my other stories and this isn't your thing, please don't feel obligated to read it. Anyway, yeah...enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was born on May 27th 1871. He was bitten on May 26th 1888 and the first time he killed an innocent person was on May 28th 1888.

From then onwards, Kurt went out every night to the closest club to his house and found person after person to feed on.

126 years later, and the routine was still the same. Pretend to be interested in someone, dance with them, and when you've got them wrapped around your little finger, take them somewhere 'private' and finally - sink your teeth into their neck.

However, on the 19th of May 2014 - the routine changed.

Kurt got dressed in the nicest pair of clothes he could find and made his way to the club as soon as the night sky was dark enough for him to leave the house, scanning the dance for full of crowded, sweaty people for somebody to feed on, when he saw the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen.

He had jet black hair that was gelled down onto his head and bright, honey coloured eyes that Kurt could see glimmering in the disco lights, even from his position on the other side of the room. His outfit was kind of dorky - jeans, a shirt and a bowtie that all seemed to match perfectly in colour - yet he managed to pull it off. Kurt could smell the teen's blood from the other side of the room and it shouldn't have enchanted him the way it did, but Kurt could feel himself walking towards him before his brain even registered it.

"Hi," Kurt said, sounding breathless from being at such a close proximity to the overwhelming scent of the boys blood.

The boy stopped the conversation he was having with somebody who appeared to be his friend and looked up at Kurt, a blush appearing on his cheeks that Kurt could see even in the eerie glow of the dark nightclub. "Um...hi."

"I'm Kurt." Kurt said, holding his hand out for the teen to shake, smirking slightly.

"B-Blaine..." He replied, shaking Kurt's hand with his own clammy one, inhaling slightly when he came into contact with ice-cold skin. "You have really cold hands."

"Uh, yeah," Kurt said, chuckling slightly. "I just got here and it's pretty cold outside so..."

"Oh..." Blaine replied, removing his hand from Kurt's.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to dance?" He asked sweetly, the same way he always did.

Blaine swallowed and looked over to his friend, who was nodding eagerly, causing the teen's hazel eyes to widen a little. "I...um...I don't really...dance."

"Please?" Kurt pouted. "Just one dance?" He asked, smiling at the teen.

"Um..."

Blaine's friend sighed and pushed him over to the dance floor, signalling for Kurt to follow. Kurt smirked, following the pair and letting out a forced 'umph' noise when he and Blaine were shoved together due to the amount of people on the dance floor. Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's hips and slowly slid his arms around his waist when the teen tentatively wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt took a deep breath, leaning his cheek against Blaine's. The scent of his blood was overwhelming from the other side of the club, and that overpowering feeling only intensified when he was pushed right up against him. He gave the teen a while to adjust and once he was certain he'd relaxed a little, Kurt began to press tiny little kisses to his neck, trying to refrain from ripping him open in the middle of the dance floor.

"What...what are you doing?" Blaine asked nervously, although his head was beginning to tilt to the side a little.

"Shh," Kurt mumbled, becoming more dominant with his kisses.

"Stop," Blaine whined, struggling to get out of Kurt's grasp, but he was too strong. "Stop, please." He cried, pushing Kurt back.

Kurt stared at Blaine, breath heavy and hunger in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, trying to remain neutral.

"Look," Blaine said, eyes filling to the brim with tears. "Don't get me wrong - you're good looking and you seem really nice and all, but I only came here to hang out with my friend and have fun. I didn't come here for..._this_." He said, gesturing vaguely with his hands. The teen turned and began to walk towards the door, only Kurt ran after him.

"Blaine, wait!" He called, trying to keep up with the teen without running his fastest.

"Please leave me alone." Blaine replied, leaving the club.

"Blaine, I'm sorry," Kurt said, following Blaine outside. _What the hell? _Since when did he care about people's feelings? "Blaine, please -"

"Leave me alone!" Blaine shouted, storming across the road without seeing the car that was coming his way.

_"Blaine!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Blaine!" _

Kurt darted into the road faster than he should have, pushing Blaine out of the way before the car could hit him and succeeding in sending Blaine flying over while the car span out of control.

"You idiot!" Kurt screamed. "You could've been killed, you ignorant -" Kurt froze, the scent of Blaine's blood suddenly being the only thing he could smell.

"Ow," Blaine whined, sitting up and bringing a hand up to his head where there was sticky red blood trickling out of the graze he now had forming. Kurt closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to control his thirst. Blaine looked up at Kurt, hazel eyes meeting blue ones, as the reality of what just happened set in. "Oh my god..." He muttered, tears spilling out of his eyes faster than Kurt could keep up with.

Kurt tried his best to ignore the scent of Blaine's blood and knelt down next to him on the floor, unsure of what to do. "Hey..." He said softly, but the sobbing teen didn't react. "Blaine..."

"You saved my life," Blaine choked out, looking up at Kurt with tear stained cheeks. "You don't even know me...you could've been killed yourself!"

"I..." Kurt shook his head, unsure of how to justify his actions as he himself wasn't sure why he'd saved his life. "Let's go get you cleaned up." He said, helping Blaine off the ground and leading him back inside and into the bathroom.

Blaine sat on the counter while Kurt got some tissue and wet it a little before stepping in between Blaine's legs and gently wiping the blood from his face. The teen hissed when the wet tissue touched the cut on his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Stop being a baby," Kurt teased, trying to lighten the mood a little, only Blaine didn't laugh. Sighing, Kurt threw the bloody tissue away and started again with a clean one, wiping Blaine's tears away with his thumb. "I'm sorry...about before. I honestly didn't mean to come off as rude, I just..."

"It's fine," Blaine sniffed, opening his eyes and looking at Kurt through watery irises. "I think you just made up for any bad impression I may have had about you before."

Kurt swallowed before letting out a little cough and removing the tissue. "And we're done."

Blaine hopped off of the counter and turned around to look in the mirror, frowning at the gash he had just below his hairline. "How the hell am I supposed to explain this to my mom..." He wondered aloud.

"It'll be gone in a few days," Kurt replied, washing his hands thoroughly as he could still smell Blaine's blood on them. "Speaking of your mom, shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Yeah," Blaine sighed. "Um...could I by any chance...get your number?" He asked, turning around to face Kurt.

"Oh...I don't...I don't have a phone." He replied, biting his lip.

"Oh," Blaine said, disappointment evident on his face. "Well, um...will I see you again?"

Kurt smiled a little. "You know where to find me." And with that, he left the bathroom, leaving a slightly shaken Blaine in his wake, the teens heart beating wildly in his chest.

Blaine sighed shakily, following Kurt's path out of the bathroom, only he was nowhere to be seen. He managed to find Wes eventually, tapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Wes," He said as his friend turned around. "Can we go?"

"What the hell happened to you!?" Wes exclaimed.

"I'll explain later, can we just go? _Please?_" Blaine begged, finally succeeding in leaving the nightclub with his friend.

Kurt, on the other hand, had picked out a random person at the club, dragged them to the alleyway beside it and sunk his teeth into their neck, wildly sucking the life out of them. It was a relief to finally have human blood coursing through his veins, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't _Blaine_.

Growling at the thought of the teen, Kurt bit into his victim harder, covering their mouth to stop them from screaming out until they were too weak to do anything but submit. He continued to suck the blood from them until he got to the last drop, the last heartbeat...the last breath.

Pulling away, Kurt's victim dropped lifelessly to the floor. Kurt leaned his head against the brick wall, breathing heavily as he swallowed the last of the sticky red blood, a fair amount of it surrounding his red lips.

Kurt was so screwed. Not even blood could get the hazel eyed teen out of his head, and he was slowly going insane. He knew Blaine would be back for more after their conversation in the bathroom, and he knew that when the teen returned...he wouldn't be able to resist. He was going to make Blaine his.

He _had_ to have him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt went back to the club every single day after meeting Blaine - as he usually did - but every time he realised that Blaine wasn't there, he felt a twinge of disappointment in his stomach and he'd binge on two or three people to make him feel better.

He had no idea what was happening to him. Sure, he'd been disappointed whenever he lost somebody he wanted to feed on because he hadn't been tactful enough, but it was never like this. He'd never found his thoughts plagued by a mere human before in his life - at least not since he was human himself. He'd never felt himself lust over somebody as much as he was lusting over Blaine.

What was so different about Blaine, anyway? He was just like the others - a means to an end. In Kurt's eyes, he existed solely as a meal, so why was he going insane thinking about him? Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when he smelt a familiar scent from across the restaurant he'd randomly decided to visit.

Glancing behind him quickly, Kurt's thoughts were confirmed when he saw Blaine standing with a bunch of other teenage boys - all of them dressed in blazers and ties. He quickly whipped his head back around before Blaine noticed him, praying that the teen would see him sitting by himself.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice sounded from behind him.

Turning around, Kurt smiled innocently at the teen. "Hey," He replied. "It's nice to see you again."

"Um...I'm here with some friends but would you...maybe want to join us?" He asked nervously, fiddling with his hands.

"Sure," Kurt grinned. _This was going to be so easy._ "Why not?"

The boys all crammed into a booth despite there being far too many of them, and Kurt ended up squished next to Blaine and some other guy, trying to control his thirst before veins shot out of his eyes and his teeth grew unnaturally long.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned to look at the teen and realised that he was practically panting. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them back up and smiling at Blaine. "Yeah, I'm fine."

They ordered food - well, everyone but Kurt who claimed he wasn't hungry - and talked while they ate, occasionally teasing Blaine just to see him blush.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaine asked as they left the restaurant. Kurt nodded and followed Blaine round to the corner of the restaurant where they knew Blaine's friends wouldn't listen to them. "Um...I'm probably going to make a complete idiot out of myself right now but...I was wondering if maybe I could see you again...like...on a date, maybe?"

"Blaine," Kurt smiled. "I'd love to go on a date with you." _Wait, what? No! Stupid, stupid mouth! Take it back! Say you're busy!_

Blaine grinned at him. "Um, is tomorrow okay? It's Friday so I don't have curfew..."

"Sure." Kurt replied. _Stop it, stop it, stop it!_

"I could pick you up if you like?"

"Okay," Kurt said, before realising that it had to be pitch black for him to go outside. "Wait, what time were you thinking?"

"Um...six maybe?"

"No!" Kurt all but shouted before he could stop himself. "I mean, um...I have to help my...m-my dad out with something," He lied, mentally slapping himself. "Um...could we do it a bit later?"

"Okay..." Blaine muttered, raising his eyebrows a little. "How about eight?"

"Eight's fine," Kurt breathed. "You need my address though."

"Oh! Right, um...you can just put it into my phone." Blaine said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it, finding his notes app and handing it to Kurt.

"All done," Kurt smiled, handing Blaine's phone back to him once he'd finished typing in his address. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine smiled shyly, leaning up to press a small kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Goodnight."

Kurt groaned as he watched Blaine walk away, wondering what the hell he'd just gotten himself into. Why did he even say yes to Blaine to begin with? The plan was to say he needed to talk to Blaine, drag him away from his friends, drink his blood and then run for his life. Going on a date with Blaine? That was definitely _not_ part of the plan.

Kurt was so screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

On the day of their date, Blaine picked Kurt up at precisely 8:03pm. Kurt answered the door with a wide smile that dropped as son as he saw Blaine. He stared at the teen in disbelief, unsure of how one person could look so breath-taking.

Kurt had no idea what was happening. If he had a pulse, he knew his heart would be pounding wildly against his chest. He could feel Blaine's stunning hazel eyes on him, and he felt nervous under the teens gaze. Since he'd been bitted, Kurt had never felt so...human.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked nervous, a shy smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah," Kurt breathed, wiping his hands on his jeans and taking a tentative step outside. "Let's go."

Blaine lead Kurt to his car and opened the door on the passenger side for him, eliciting an unintentional smile from Kurt.

"So, where are we going?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I found a small, hole in the wall, French restaurant not too far from here...wait, you do like French food right? Because we can go somewhere else if no, I didn't mean to just assume that -"

"Blaine," Kurt laughed softly. "I'm sure I'll love it."

When they arrived at the restaurant, Kurt looked down and saw Blaine's hand flex where it was resting by his thigh, as if he was trying to reach out for something. Deciding to be bold, Kurt reached out and held Blaine's hand, smiling at the teen as they entered the small restaurant.

As soon as they entered the restaurant, a member of staff began yelling at them in French and Kurt desperately hoped Blaine couldn't understand them as they weren't being very polite.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand -"

"Blaine, let's just go." Kurt said, tugging Blaine out of the restaurant.

"Wait but - did you understand what they were saying?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, what did they say?" Blaine asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Yes, I do."

"I don't care!" Blaine exclaimed. "Stop baby me - I'm the same age you."

Kurt sighed, leaning against the side of Blaine's car. "They basically said that we're disgusting and weird, and unnatural and they never want us to step foot in their restaurant ever again. That's the clean version of it."

Blaine copied Kurt's earlier and sighed as he leaned against the car. "Now what?"

"I don't know."

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Blaine turned to Kurt with a grin on his face.

"I have an idea."

"What?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow a little.

"Do you like ice cream?"

"I, um...I guess?"

"Come on." Blaine grinned, getting into his car excitedly.

Kurt shouldn't have been surprised when Blaine pulled up outside an ice cream parlour, but he couldn't help but laugh a little. The boys went inside and ordered a ridiculously large amount of ice cream.

"I've missed this..." Kurt murmured without realising as he shoved another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Ice cream?" Blaine asked confusedly.

"Yeah, I uh...I just haven't had it in a while." Kurt said, despite how much of an understatement 'a while' was.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing, and Kurt was honestly surprised by how much fun he was having. Eventually, the ice cream parlour was closing and Blaine and Kurt decided that it was probably time for their date to come to an end.

Blaine drove Kurt home and walked him to his door, smiling shyly at him. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too." Kurt smiled.

"Can we...can we do this again sometime?"

"Definitely," Kurt replied, going against everything he'd ever known. "And I solemnly swear to buy a phone so that we don't just keep seeing each other by luck."

"Okay," Blaine said, smiling and blushing a little. "Can I um..." _No, no, no, no, NO. _"Can I kiss you?"

_No, no, n- _"Yeah..." _WHAT!?_

Blaine nervously reached up to cup Kurt's cheek and leaned up, gently brushing his lips against Kurt's. Reacting purely on vampire instinct, Kurt pulled Blaine closer and kissed him more passionately. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck while Kurt wrapped his around the teen's waist, the two of them continuing to kiss in front of Kurt's door.

The two boys slowly pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads against one another, staring into each other's eyes. Kurt brought his hand up and gently brushed his fingers against Blaine's cheek, smiling softly. "You should get home," He said. "It's late."

"When can I see you again?" Blaine asked, a mixture of fear and hope glimmering in his eyes.

"Give me your number," Kurt blurted out. "I promise I'll text you or something as soon as I get a phone."

So Blaine did. He scribbled his number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Kurt before leaving - not without pressing a shy kiss to his cheek first. Kurt stood outside until Blaine was out of sight before making his way inside, leaning against the closed door and allowing himself to smile widely.

He had no idea how he'd gone from wanting to tear Blaine to pieces to feeling like he was floating on Cloud Nine just from going on a date from him, but he knew for a fact that he hadn't felt that happy in a really long time.

For the first time in forever, Kurt allowed himself to feel happiness.

And for the first time in forever, allowing a little bit of brightness into his life didn't make Kurt want to go out and feed on the first person he could find, it just made him want more brightness.


	5. Chapter 5 - Part 1

Kurt made sure to keep his promise, and bought a phone as soon as he could. He texted Blaine, who responded almost immediately by calling him.

"Hi," Kurt said, smiling like an idiot.

"Hi," Blaine replied shyly. "I have a question..."

"Okay..."

"How do you feel about stargazing?"

"Stargazing?" Kurt asked confusedly.

"I was thinking we could maybe have like a...moonlight picnic?" Kurt grinned dopily at the idea, but kept silent as he could almost feel Blaine's rant approaching. "Or is that really stupid? Because you can say no if you don't want to do it, I just thought -"

"Blaine," Kurt laughed. "It sounds like a great idea. When were you thinking?"

"Um...tomorrow night, maybe?"

"Perfect," Kurt replied, still smiling widely. "I can meet you at the park by my house at around eight?"

"Okay," Blaine replied. "Um...I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt laughed a little. "Goodnight."

Kurt hung up the phone and leaned back against his sofa, closing his eyes and smiling widely. He knew it was potentially the worst idea he'd ever made, but Kurt desperately wanted to try being with Blaine.

However, there was a tiny voice in the back of his head that constantly told him that everything was going to turn into a disaster if he continued to go out with Blaine. He ignored the voice, though, and allowed himself to feel little bit of happiness.

The next day, Kurt made sure he was at the park at exactly eight, and a huge grin spread across his face when he saw Blaine walk towards him with a blanket and picnic basket.

"Hi," He smiled, taking the picnic basket from Blaine before he dropped it.

"How are you not finding that heavy?" Blaine panted, causing Kurt's eyes to widen a little.

"Um...I mean, it's a little heavy but it's not like ripping my arm off or anything." Kurt lied, hoping Blaine would buy it.

"You're _strong_..." He commented.

"Shall we find somewhere to sit?" Kurt asked, Blaine nodding in reply.

They wandered through the park until they found the perfect place to lay their blanket, just by the lake that was in the middle of it. They sat down next to each other and eat a little before Kurt and Blaine laid down on the picnic blanket and stared up at the stars in the night sky. Kurt was pretty sure he could see one star amongst millions of others, twinkling extra bright. Tears welled up unexpectedly in his eyes and he inhaled sharply, trying to blink them away before they fell down his cheeks, but it was useless.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, leaning up on his elbow and noticing that Kurt was crying. "Hey..." He said softly as he sat up, but Kurt turned onto his side before his face scrunched up and more tears fell. "What's wrong?"

"It's stupid." Kurt cried.

"It's not stupid if you're upset," Blaine said. "Please talk to me?"

Kurt sat up and shakily wiped away his tears although they were still falling. "When I was little, my mom would tell me that when people died, they became stars so that they could always look down on the people they loved. She died when I was eight, and every night before I went to bed I would lay out in the garden and stare up at the stars and I guess I thought she was actually up there, watching down on me every day. I used to cry if it was too cloudy to see the stars," He said with a humourless laugh, wiping his eyes once again. "I haven't looked - _really_ looked - at them in ages."

"Why did you stop looking at them?"

Kurt shrugged. "I just...I guess I didn't deserve to. I don't exactly have the.._.best _history and I just kind of felt like I didn't deserve to have that connection with her anymore."

"I don't know what your history is," Blaine began. "And honestly, it's none of my business. But no matter what you may have done, you _always_ deserve to have that memory of her."

Kurt hid his face in his hands and began to cry harder as Blaine enveloped him in his embrace. "I still miss her so much," He cried. "And it was so long ago."

"I've never experienced losing somebody that I was really close to, but she's your mom. Even if it'd been a hundred years ago you'd probably still miss her."

Kurt buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck as he cried the last of his tears. The more that he calmed down, however, the more prominent the scent of Blaine's blood became. He felt the change when his eyes became bloodshot and his fangs came out, no matter how much he didn't want to hurt the teen.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt's back gently.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and made a little humming noise, willing himself not to speak in case Blaine noticed something was different. He turned his head away and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt his face turn back to normal and his hunger disappear a little.

"I'm okay," He said finally, clearing his throat a little. He pulled back and smiled at Blaine. "I'm sorry I just, like, broke down."

"Don't apologise," Blaine replied with a smile of his own. "I honestly think you kind of needed to get that out of your system."

"Yeah...I don't really let myself cry all too often."


	6. Chapter 5 - Part 2

The two boys soon changed their conversation to something much happier and spent the rest of their date laughing and smiling. It was way past ten when they decided that it was getting late and they should probably get home, and they walked hand in hand back to Blaine's car.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Blaine asked, putting the empty picnic basket and the blanket in the back seat of his car.

"I think I'll just walk," Kurt said with a smile. "I feel like being under the stars right now. But thank you."

"Okay," Blaine replied, leaning up to kiss Kurt gently before pulling away with a smile. "Call me when you get home?"

"Okay." Kurt smiled, watching Blaine get into his car before heading in the direction of his house.

He didn't get far before he sensed someone behind him, so he turned around and came face to face with...Blaine's friend.

"Hi?" Kurt said confusedly.

"I know what you are." He replied simply.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurt asked, even though he knew _exactly_ what he was talking about.

"Don't act dumb," He said, stepping forward bravely. "You need to break up with Blaine."

"And who are you to tell me what I_ need _to do?"

"You're no good for him. You're either going to end up killing him or breaking his heart."

"You don't know _anything_ about me," Kurt said, slowly walking towards the teen. "So don't go around making assumptions."

"I know more than you think," The boy sneered. "Like I know that you killed someone not too long after you met Blaine."

"Shut._ Up_." Kurt said threateningly.

"Why? A big, bad vampire like you can't handle the truth?"

Kurt snapped. He darted forward and grabbed the teen by the throat, not realising that he was deliberately winding him up. "I said shut up."

"Or what?"

Suddenly, Kurt's eyes were turning red and his teeth were growing longer. "I will rip you to pieces."

"I dare you." The teen choked out, still being strangled by Kurt.

Kurt tightened his grip on the boys throat and bit into his neck before he even had a chance to blink. He would've been confused about why the boy wasn't putting up a fight, but he was too distracted as he continued to suck the life out of him, until there was suddenly a loud scream from behind them.

Instantly recognising the scent, Kurt released the boy and turned around to face Blaine, blood surrounding his mouth. Blaine, on the other hand, was already crying loudly, his hand covering his mouth and his whole body trembling with fear. Kurt's face returned to normal and his eyes quickly filled with tears.

"Blaine," He said, his voice breaking a little. "I swear, I can explain -" He tried to inch closer to Blaine but the teen stepped back.

"Don't you dare come near me." He sobbed out, tears streaming down his face.

"Blaine, _please_ -"

"You...you're a _monster,_" Blaine choked out, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. "What was your plan for me?" He asked. "Pretend like you're actually interested in me and then...then kill me?"

"_No!_" Kurt exclaimed. "I know that you have no reason whatsoever to believe me, but I swear I would _never _hurt you -"

"You're right, I have no reason to believe that," Blaine replied. "Everything you've ever told me is probably a lie. Is your name even Kurt?"

"I haven't lied to you about _anything_," Kurt said. "I promise I can explain everything to you, I just need you to trust me."

"I can't," Blaine cried. "I_ hate_ you."

A tear slipped from Kurt eye and his voice was suddenly a lot quieter when he spoke. "You don't mean that," He said, although he was trying to convince himself more than Blaine. "Please just let me explain."

"No," Blaine replied, shaking his head. "We're done. I don't ever want to see you again." He quickly backed away and ran back to his car, sobbing loudly and openly.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed, more tears falling from his eyes as he all but collapsed to the ground, drawing his knees up to his chest and curling in on himself.

He cried and cried and cried until the sun began to rise and he darted home before he got burnt to a crisp - heartbroken.


	7. Chapter 6 - Part 1

Blaine didn't get out of bed the next morning. He told his mom he wasn't feeling well and she finally left him alone and went to work.

He let his mind wander to the dates he'd had with Kurt and how...special he'd felt. He couldn't believe he'd been so naïve as to think that he could actually trust some random guy that'd he'd met in a club, but he'd seemed so...trustworthy.

A tear fell from Blaine's eye as he remembered the previous night's events. He would've preferred to be dating a serial killer, but Kurt...he wasn't even human.

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He wiped his eyes and picked it up to see Wes' name on the caller ID, which made him cry even more.

"Hello?" He sniffled.

"Are you okay?" Wes asked.

"No," Blaine cried, shaking his head even though Wes couldn't see him. "I can't believe he...he...Why weren't you scared of him?"

"Because I already knew." Wes admitted.

"And you didn't think to warn me!?" Blaine all but screamed into the phone, sitting up in bed.

"What was I supposed to say!? 'Blaine, you can't date this guy, he's a vampire.' You wouldn't have believed me."

"He could've killed me!" Blaine cried. "You should've told me Wes! You should have _made _me believe you!"

"The whole reason I even confronted him last night was to protect you!" Wes retorted.

Blaine curled himself into a little ball and buried his face as he cried harder. "I don't like being by myself," He admitted. "I'm scared."

"He can't go out in daylight, so you're okay for now."

"How are you, by the way?" Blaine asked, trying to calm himself down. "You're the one who got a chunk of your neck bitten off."

"That's not how vampires -" Wes sighed, giving up. "I'm okay. It hurts a little, but it hurt more when he was actually biting me."

"I don't get it..." Blaine said. "Why did he bite you and not me? Was it some sick plan to try and hurt me?"

"I sort of...provoked him."

"Wes!" Blaine shouted. "He could've killed you!"

"I know, I just wasn't thinking."

"I don't know what to do," Blaine admitted. "I still really like him, Wes. I mean...not_ him_, but the him that_ I_ knew."

"Please don't tell me you're actually considering..."

"No!" Blaine exclaimed. "Wes, I...I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that he was telling the truth. That he really_ does_ like me and didn't want to hurt me."

"You cannot be serious! Blaine, he isn't human. He has no idea what love is."

Blaine swallowed. "Yeah," He said, his voice breaking. "Yeah...I know."

"I've gotta go," Wes said. "I have to get to class."

"Okay," Blaine replied. "Bye."

Blaine stared at his phone for a few seconds after he hung up before angrily throwing it across the room, letting out a frustrated cry. He buried his face in his hands and cried until he was unable to cry any longer.

When the sky began to get dark, Blaine got up and sat on his window seat. He leaned his head against the glass and stared at the stars, the previous night repeating like a song in his head.

_It's a little heavy, but it's not like ripping my arm off or anything._

_I don't exactly have the...best history._

_I still miss her so much...and it was so long ago._

_I don't really let myself cry all too often._

Blaine felt so stupid. How had he not realised that something was wrong? He should've noticed that there was something off about Kurt. He hadn't realised how serious people were being when they said he wore his heart on his sleeve and he'd end up getting hurt someday if he wasn't careful.

The worst thing about the whole situation, however, was that he actually missed Kurt. He knew, deep down, that he should hate Kurt for lying to him and for even trying to be with him to begin with, but he couldn't help but feel like it was wrong not texting him or talking to him.

Only once his parents were home did Blaine move from the window. He went downstairs into the living room and played the same song on the piano over and over for hours before he finally dragged himself back to bed and fell into an uneasy sleep once again.


	8. Chapter 6 - Part 2

As soon as Kurt got home, he went ballistic. He began to throw things across his apartment - cushions, photos, _anything_. He was sobbing loudly and his throat was wrecked by the time he was finished, but he didn't care. He collapsed onto the floor and curled up into a ball, rocking himself back and forth as he continued to cry.

Not only was he heartbroken that he'd probably just lost Blaine forever, but he was angry. He was angry at himself for letting himself feel; for falling too hard, too fast. It was much simpler when he decided to ignore his feelings and he was just _numb_ to everything. But Blaine had managed to worm his way into his life and now he couldn't get him out of his system.

The worst part about his feelings for Blaine was that they were magnified greatly. He wasn't feeling a small crush that he could easily get over like he would be if he were actually human - no. Kurt had never been in love before, but he somehow knew that that's what he was feeling.

Blaine was...he was _special_.

Kurt had managed to make himself all but immune to other people's feelings, but that first night in the club, he could practically feel his heart shattering in his chest when he realised he'd upset Blaine. And then the car incident...Kurt wasn't the kind of person to save someone's life. He was usually the one who did the_ killing_.

Blaine made Kurt want to be a better person. He had no idea how, or why, but whenever he was around Blaine he didn't feel an overwhelming urge to kill. Sure, he picked up the scent of Blaine's blood and it would tempt him a little, but he'd make sure to calm himself down.

He couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough as to not realise what Kurt's friend was going. Even if Blaine hadn't been there, he would've found out somehow. Kurt would've probably ended up killing him, and then he'd feel guilty and confess to Blaine a few weeks later. Or, he would've let the teen get away and he'd have told Blaine everything.

He understood why Blaine didn't want to see him. He probably wouldn't want to see him either if he was in Blaine's shoes, but he felt empty knowing that Blaine never wanted to see him again. Part of him wanted to chase Blaine, and make him listen to him, but the other part told him it was an awful idea. The teen was already upset enough, and having Kurt constantly trying to get his attention would probably just hurt him more.

He finally dragged himself up and off the floor, looking around at the mess he'd created. He wiped his sore, red eyes and glanced around the room when he was hit with an idea. He made his way into his 'bedroom' - which was really just a section of his apartment that he'd partitioned off and placed a bed and a desk in that he hardly used - and sat at his desk, grabbing some paper and a pen.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I guess I should probably start with how incredibly sorry I am, for everything. I should've told you everything the second I realised that I had feelings for you, but I couldn't. For the first time in over a hundred years - literally - I felt normal. Being with you, or even just knowing that I'd get to see you made me feel like my old self, and I guess I didn't realise how much I missed that part of me._

_I know that you have no reason to believe anything I say, but I promise I haven't lied to you about a single thing - except for living with my dad. Everything else I've ever told you is 100% true. I really do speak fluent French, and I haven't eaten ice cream in forever, and I honestly used to lay out in my garden and look up at the stars for my mom._

_I swear, I will tell you everything and anything you want to know. Maybe it's too much to ask of you, but if you're this far into the letter then you obviously still care. I need you to trust me, and believe me. I will tell you everything from the second I was born if that's what you really want, but I am begging you to just hear me out. If you hear everything I have to say and you still want nothing to do with me, then fine. It's your decision and I'll get out of your life for good, but I'm in way too deep to just give up without fighting for you._

_I care about you so much, Blaine, and I really want the chance to know you...if you'll let me._

_Kurt._


	9. Chapter 7

So maybe it wasn't the smartest idea for Kurt to sneak into the parking lot at Blaine's school, break into his car and leave his letter on the driver's seat, but it was stormy day - Kurt would've been an idiot not to take advantage of the fact that he could actually go out in daylight - and he had no idea how else to get his letter to Blaine.

He darted from the building as soon as he was done and went back home, curling up in his bed and wishing he was actually tired enough to fall asleep. He was slightly worried as to what Blaine's reaction would be when he read the letter, but he knew he had to reach out to Blaine somehow otherwise he'd be pining over him forever, and considering Kurt lived forever...

Kurt did nothing but lay there for hours, staring at the plain sheet that separated his bedroom from the rest of his apartment. It was pitch black outside by the time he dragged himself into the living room.

He was starving hungry. He hadn't fed since the night when he bit Blaine's friend, and even though it was barely a week ago, he'd been feeding every single day since he'd gotten bitten. He didn't want to feed, though. He knew that if he continued killing people then there was no way he'd ever get Blaine back, and that was all he could think about.

When Blaine found the letter, he was confused. Then he was angry because it was more than obvious Kurt had broken into his car, but then he was conflicted because part of him wanted to run to Kurt and never leave him again, while the other part of him wanted to crawl into a deep, dark hole and never emerge from it.

He read the letter over and over again as he laid in bed, until it was the early hours of the morning. He picked his phone up and ran his thumb along the crack that went through the middle of the screen before unlocking it and typing out a text.

_**I'm tired of missing you.**_

He selected Kurt's number and sent the text before he had time to regret it, locking his phone and holding it against his chest until he felt it vibrate a few minutes later.

**So am I.**

His heart was pounding against his chest as he typed out his next text.

_**I really want to see you and talk to you, but I'm absolutely terrified.**_

**Of me?**

_**Of my feelings for you. I'm scared that if I see you again then I'm not going to have the strength to walk away.**_

**You don't have to walk away, Blaine, but if you do want to then that's fine. All I'm asking is that you hear everything that I have to say, and if you still don't believe me or want anything to do with me then fine, it's your decision. But you can't pretend like you don't want to at least try, because if you didn't then you wouldn't have texted me.**

Blaine took a shaky breath as a tear left his eye, tapping out a reply.

_**I want to see you.**_

**When?**

_**As soon as possible. But I don't want to be alone with you.**_

**Fair enough. Tomorrow? It's supposed to be stormy again so I should be able to leave my apartment.**

_**Okay. Where? I want to go somewhere public and crowded.**_

**The restaurant we were at before? When your friends were there?**

_**Okay.**_

**Goodnight Blaine x**

_**Goodnight.**_

Blaine locked his phone and put it on his bedside table, sinking into his pillows and pulling the covers up to his chin.

He was unable to sleep that night. He couldn't stop imagining all of the different things that could happen the next day. Part of him hoped that he'd be able to believe everything that Kurt said, but the other part of him hoped that Kurt would turn out to be a complete douche so that he could just move on and not have to worry about it anymore.


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter & the next chapter are my favourites :)**

* * *

"Hi."

That one simple word made Blaine break and he darted towards Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in his shoulder. Kurt was a little shocked, but he wrapped his arms around Blaine's body nonetheless and hugged him close, breathing in the scent he'd missed so much.

"Hi." Blaine replied, his voice muffled.

The two boys reluctantly pulled apart and stared at each other with equal amounts of sadness and despair in their eyes.

"Let's go inside." Kurt said, attempting a smile as he held the door open for Blaine.

They found a table to sit at and both ordered a drink, sitting in awkward silence for a while.

"You look...awful actually." Blaine said, fiddling with his hands.

"That makes two of us then," Kurt chuckled. "I haven't been sleeping or...uh, eating for days."

Blaine nodded, staring down at the table. "I...I feel like I should say something but I honestly have no idea what I'm supposed to say."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Blaine said. "I just...everything. Start from the beginning maybe?"

"Okay, well...My name is Kurt Hummel, I was born on May 27th, 1871 -" Kurt heard Blaine's sharp intake of breath but continued anyway. "I died on May 26th, 1888 - the day before my seventeenth birthday and the day that I came out to my dad. He wasn't...accepting, it was the 1800's after all, and he kicked me out. I basically just wandered around all night and someone found me, and...well, killed me. When I realised I was a vampire, the first thing I did was go home. I found my dad and I..." Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, wishing he didn't have to think about all of the stupid, regrettable things he did. "I killed him -"

"Kurt -"

"I wanted him to feel the pain that I felt when he told me I wasn't his son anymore, and it's probably the stupidest thing I've ever done. I went kind of crazy after that and just killed anybody I could find. I was still hurting and suddenly it felt even worse than it did before - when you're a vampire, your feelings are kind of...intensified. I calmed down after a while and learned to block out that pain until it didn't really hurt anymore. I sort of became numb to everything after that, though, and I didn't care about anybody's feelings and I never let myself feel. I didn't kill people as much as I used to but I still did...a lot."

"What about when you met me?" Blaine asked, his stomach twisting into knots.

Kurt took a deep breath before speaking. "When I first saw you I...I wanted to rip you apart," He admitted, noticing how tears welled up in Blaine's eyes. "I could smell your blood from the other side of the room and for some reason the scent was a lot stronger than everybody else's. That's the reason that I came over to you in the first place. But then you ran away from me and I started feeling guilty, and for somebody who'd been ignoring their feelings for over a hundred years, that wasn't a fun experience. I saw the car almost hit you and I kind of felt like I was going to puke, so I ran after you and pushed you out of the way. When you went home, I fed on some random person, thinking that it might help me to forget about you but it didn't. I just felt empty and I wasn't the least bit satisfied that I'd killed someone, I was the complete opposite.

Then I saw you at the restaurant, and I mentally told myself that I was going to kill you. When I finally got you away from your friends, I thought that I'd actually do it for a minute. Then you asked me on that stupid date and I genuinely wanted to go. Not to kill you, but to actually spend time with you. Since then, I haven't once had the urge to kill you. I haven't really wanted to kill anybody, I only did for a while because I had to eat."

Blaine wiped away the tears that had fallen and sniffled a little. "You nearly killed my best friend."

"I know, and I'm so, _so_ sorry," Kurt said earnestly. "He was winding me up deliberately and I didn't see that he was _trying_ to get me to bite him on purpose."

"You lost your temper," Blaine said, understanding what Kurt was saying. "And you bit him. What if that happens with us? What if we're arguing and I say something you don't like?"

"I would _never_ hurt you Blaine," Kurt replied. "I...you might not be ready to hear this but I really need to say it -"

"Kurt, _don't_ -"

"I love you," Kurt said in a rush of breath. "And I know that sounds ridiculous, but I swear to you, I mean it."

"Kurt," Blaine said, full on crying now. "I believe you. But I can't...I can't be with somebody who kills innocent people."

"I'll stop," Kurt said. "There are loads of vampires who feed on animal blood instead of human blood and they survive."

"Kurt, stop -"

"_Please_," Kurt begged, a tear falling down his cheek. "I'll do anything to be with you, just please give me a chance."

"Kurt, I can't just..." Blaine sighed, wiping his tears. "I need some time, okay? I need to think about everything that you've told me. It's not a no, but it's not a yes either."

Kurt nodded, wiping the tear away. "Okay."

Blaine stood up and walked around the table, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "I'll call you."

And then he was gone.


	11. Chapter 9

It took Kurt a good ten minutes to move from his seat and go home after Blaine left. He grabbed his sketchbook from his bedroom and curled into the corner of the sofa, idly sketching onto the page. Drawing was something he'd randomly started doing for fun when he got bored - which was quite often - and he'd become fairly good at it. It wasn't until there was a knock at his door a few hours later that Kurt realised that he'd been drawing _Blaine_.

He dragged himself up, leaving his book open on the sofa, and opened the door. The second the door was open, he was being pulled forward and there were a pair of familiar lips on his own. They pulled away a few minutes open, but Kurt kept his eyes closed for a few minutes, afraid to open them in case everything was a dream.

"Blaine?" He breathed hopefully, opening his eyes and meeting hazel eyes.

"Can I come inside?" He asked, his teeth chattering. "It's pouring down, in case you haven't noticed.

Kurt looked up and realised that there was a full on rainstorm outside, and Blaine looked like a drowned rat. He pulled the boy inside and closed the door, realising that he, too, was wet.

"You look ridiculous," Kurt laughed. "Do you want to go take a shower?"

Blaine nodded, his whole body trembling. "Yes please."

For the first time since he'd lived there, Kurt turned on the heating in his apartment while Blaine showered. He heard the water turn off and suddenly the bathroom door was opening, Blaine's head peeking out.

"Um...Kurt?" He trembled. "I need some clothes...and a towel."

Kurt looked at him confusedly for a few moments before jumping off the sofa. "Oh!" He exclaimed, grabbing some of his pyjamas and a towel. "Sorry, I keep nothing in there because it's so small so I kind of forgot..." He said, handing them to Blaine.

"Thank you." Blaine said, putting his head back in and shutting the bathroom door again.

Kurt went and changed into some clean pyjamas while Blaine got changed, and when he went back to the living room, he found Blaine sitting on the sofa with unruly wet curls, his sketchbook on his lap. He went and sat down next to him, unsure of what to say.

"Did you draw this?" Blaine asked, looking up at him. Kurt nodded in reply. "You're really talented." He said, staring back down at the drawing.

"Thank you," Kurt replied. "We, um...we should probably talk."

Blaine nodded, closing the sketchbook and putting it on the arm of the sofa. "So..."

"You kissed me." Kurt said.

"Yeah..." Blaine breathed. "I...I've been thinking about it all day, and I couldn't...I couldn't get the thought of being with you out of my head. It could possibly be the worst decision of my life, but I know that if I don't try being with you then I'll just regret it."

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"I want to be with you," Blaine said. "But can we just...start over? Pretend that none of this ever happened?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

"And about what you said earlier...about the feeding thing," Blaine said. "I can't ask you to change your lifestyle like that, Kurt. You can't change your whole life for me."

"It's not for you," Kurt said. "I mean, it is, but...it's for me too. I know that killing innocent people is never going to feel right, and I'm going to feel guilty every time I do it."

Blaine smiled, crawling onto his knees and leaning forward to press another kiss to Kurt's lips. "Thank you."

Kurt shook his head. "Thank _you_," He said. "For giving me a chance, even though I probably don't deserve it."

"You're not a bad person, Kurt," Blaine said. "You've made mistakes, yes, but who hasn't?"

"I killed my dad," Kurt pointed out, tears pooling in his eyes. "That's a pretty huge mistake to make."

"Do you regret it?" Kurt nodded in reply. "Exactly. It was a long time ago, Kurt. You need to learn how to forgive yourself."

Kurt nodded, wiping his eyes and sniffling before letting out a little chuckle. "I don't think I've ever cried so much before," He said, looking up at Blaine with a smile. "You're a terrible influence on me." He teased.

Blaine laughed, shaking his head and leaning back in to kiss Kurt once again.


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Final chapter! I'm thinking of doing a sequel so let me know if you'd read it :)**

* * *

"But he hates me!"

"He does not hate you, he just..."

"Hates me!"

They had been dating for almost three weeks - officially - and Blaine desperately wanted to reintroduce Wes and Kurt, hoping that they could actually be friends, only Kurt was reluctant to do it.

"He doesn't hate you," Blaine sighed. "He doesn't even know you."

"Fine, he _dislikes_ me," Kurt said. "And I'm not exactly his biggest fan either."

"Kurt," Blaine whined. "Please?"

"Fine," Kurt huffed. "But don't expect me to play nice if he makes a snarky comment."

Blaine giggled - a tiny little giggle that Kurt had fallen in love with. "As long as you don't bite his head off I don't think we'll have any issues."

"I can't make any promises." Kurt teased, pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Come on," Blaine said, linking his hand with Kurt's. "He's waiting for us."

They made their way to the ice cream place that the boys had had their first date and found Wes, sitting down with him.

"I'm still mad at you," Wes said, eliciting a sigh from Blaine. "You should've told me the second you started talking to him again."

"No, I shouldn't have because you only would've tried to talk me out of it and I needed to make the decision by myself. Now shut up." Blaine said while Kurt tried to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably.

"Sorry," He said, although Blaine was laughing a little too. "Um...look, I know that we haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot, but can we start fresh? If for nothing else then for Blaine's sake."

Wes sighed. "Fine," He said. "But I still don't trust you."

The rest of the day went similarly, and Blaine wasn't the happiest bunny by the time they got back to Kurt's apartment.

"You okay?" Kurt asked. He was sat in one corner of the sofa with his legs stretched out, his feet resting in Blaine's lap as he sat in the other corner of the sofa, the two of them watching TV.

Blaine sighed and rested his head against the back of the sofa, turning to face Kurt. "Am I being stupid?"

"No," Kurt replied, reaching out of hold Blaine's hand. "I'm sorry the day didn't turn out how you wanted it to."

"It's not your fault," Blaine said, attempting a smile. "It was just...Wes. He was so rude to you even though you were nothing but nice to him. Thank you for trying."

Kurt smiled sadly at his boyfriend, removing his feet from his lap and crawling over to him, holding his arms open for him and allowing him to snuggle into them. "Don't let it get to you, okay? Real friends would accept your decisions."

"I just don't want to have to choose between you and him."

"You don't have to choose," Kurt said. "It's not his choice who you date, just as it's not my choice who you're friends with."

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled, kissing him passionately before pulling away and leaning their foreheads against one another. "I love you."

Kurt opened his eyes in shock before a wide grin spread across his face. "I love you too."

Blaine smiled and cuddled back up to his boyfriend, tucking his head under Kurt's chin. They fell asleep eventually and ended up as a pile of tangled limbs on the sofa, the TV still playing quietly in the background.


End file.
